Episode 8918 (3rd June 2016)
Plot Yasmeen checks with Phelan that he will be working on her new orangery while she and Sharif go away for the weekend to Newcastle. It’s Bethany’s sixteenth birthday and Gail bans all talk of Callum for the day but yesterday’s scare continues to prey on Sarah’s mind. Jason is down and refuses to go to work. Beth and Kirk overhear Sinead and Chesney arguing as she tries to apologise. He walks out on her. Steve has injured his arm lifting one of the barrels. He, Michelle and Amy are enjoying breakfast in the Rovers when Tracy barges in, intent on taking Amy back to No.1. She refuses and Tracy leaves, thwarted. Callum still on her mind, Sarah’s spooked when Bethany receives a parcel from a secret admirer in the post. It's a necklace from a boy at school who fancies her. Finding out that his grandparents are going away, Zeedan excitedly texts Rana inviting her round for the evening. Yasmeen is annoyed that Phelan has finished working on the orangery early. Steve tries to persuade Amy to forgive Tracy but to no avail. Michelle insists he leaves the matter to her. Norris watches as Alastair Burton's men strip the tiles off his roof. Seeing how down Jason is, Todd resolves to take action. Preparing for a party for Bethany and seeing that Sarah is tired and on edge, Gail suggests she goes for a walk. Alastair promises Norris the new tiles will arrive shortly but rather than pay him for the old ones, he drives off with them, leaving No.3 roofless. Sarah is troubled when she sees Gemma getting out of a car like Callum's but it belongs to another man she's spent the night with. Michelle coaxes Amy into admitting that she does miss Tracy a little but Steve blunders in giving the game away. Amy’s furious. Beth and Kirk try to get Sinead and Chesney to talk but end up arguing themselves. Phelan offers to retile Norris's roof at a cheap rate. Mary forces him to swallow his pride and accept. Rana comes round and kisses Zeedan passionately. Bethany is annoyed when Sarah constantly texts her and waits anxiously for her return from a bowling trip. Todd finds Sarah in tears. He implores her to confide in him and she lets slip that she saw Callum’s dead body. Amy’s intrigued when Will knocks on the Rovers’ back door asking to see Michelle. She invites him in to wait. Todd humours Sarah and promises to keep her confidence, asking her who killed Callum. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alastair Burton - Nicholas Asbury *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and back yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and balcony Notes *Simon Gregson broke a bone in his shoulder in an accident at his home in April 2016, requiring surgery, and as his arm was in a sling it was written into the programme as an injury caused to Steve McDonald when moving a barrel in the Rovers. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd is stunned when he asks Sarah who killed Callum; Bethany receives a parcel from a secret admirer on her 16th birthday; and Norris's plan to sell his roof tiles backfires. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,010,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes